


Pesadillas

by RosaMcCoy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Erik, Charles worried, Erik Has Feelings, Erik POV, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, OCC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Top Charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik tiene pesadillas y Charles lo consuela</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos sino la trama de la historia, no tengo beta los siento.

Pesadillas

Erik Pov

Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, que no podía ver con claridad en donde estaba, tenía las manos y pies atados con una cadena de metal, no podía usar mi poder ya que esa persona sabia de mi poder magnetismo y si lo usaba los grilletes, me harían daño en mi piel, yo solo lo que puedo hacer es llorar de miedo y de angustia, no sabía que quería hacerme, desde que el doctor Schmidt había asesinado a mi madre en frente de mis ojos solo para poder ver lo hacía con mis manos, el hizo que sacara mi ira y con eso destruyera toda su oficina y la sala que tenía sus herramientas, hizo que me encerrara aquí atado en una camilla y medio desnudo, desde entonces él no ha venido a verme, y ni siquiera uno de sus soldados no me han traído nada de comer o de beber, estaba seguro que iba morir por falta de alimento, pero creo que es mejor morir, que estar aquí.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que por fin alguien abre la puerta, escucho su pasos hacia mi yo volteo la cabeza con lentitud ya que también tenía un grillete de forma de aro en mi cuello, veo que es el doctor que trae consigo una bandeja de instrumentos médicos y yo solo lo veo con temor y las lágrimas ya salían de mis ojos, lo veo y trae una sonrisa malévola y eso hace que se me ponga los pelos de punta.

\- Vaya Joven Erik al parecer ya estás listo para lo que quiero hacerte – dijo mirándome fríamente, pero con su sonrisa de maniático.

\- Usted está loco – se lo dije con voz dura, aunque por dentro sentía un miedo.

\- Joven Lehnsherr no debes de insultar a tu medico diciéndole que está loco, cosa que no es cierto – me dijo cínicamente yo estaba seguro que si lo estaba, por la mirada que me estaba dándome, veo que empieza agarrar un bisturí y yo abro los ojos, y mirándole con temor, se acerca a mí y me pone el bisturí cerca de mi brazo izquierdo y me mira de nuevo con esa mirada fría aunque su sonrisa no se va en su rostro, en seguida sentí como me abría la piel yo comienzo a gritar y llorar por el dolor – grita todo lo que quieras Erik nadie te escuchara – dijo riéndose, mientras sentía otra vez el bisturí en mi brazo me hacia otra herida en mi piel yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza no podía ver más lo que me estaba haciendo, cada vez se hacia el dolor más grande yo cada vez gritaba de dolor insoportable que sentía, siento entonces el bisturí se aleja de mi brazo y eso hace suspirar de alivio, abro mis ojos y veo que el doctor se fue y eso hace que esté tranquilo, aunque fuera por un momento, veo mi brazo, donde paso con el bisturí, veo que me formo con eso unos números en mi piel, dolía como los mil demonios, sé que esto será un recordatorio de toda mi vida, que estuve aquí en forma obligatoria, sin poder evitar nuevas lagrimas caen en mis ojos, no quería estar aquí, quería irme ya sea afuera o morirme que estar en este lugar con ese doctor chiflado, pero no podía estaba en su merced, yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Escucho de nuevo que entra el doctor, lo volteo a verlo yo me quedo como en shock, el traía un gran cuchillo en la mano y en la otra trae un cinturón grueso, no me pregunto para que será eso, porque pronto lo averiguare y me temo que no me gustara en lo absoluto.

\- Espero que seas un buen muchacho y cooperes – me dijo, mientras estaba cerca de mí y con el cinturón me amordazo para que no pudiera hablar, cuando me ato con fuerza el cinturón en mi nuca, se separó de mí y agarro el cuchillo de la mesita que tenía a lado y lo acerco en mi estómago y yo lo veo con terror en los ojos, siento entonces como me empieza a cortarme.

-Mmmmmhhhhhhhhhpppppppppppp-

yo grito con fuerza con la mordaza en mi boca de todo lo que me está causando un corte hace que mi sufrimiento se haga más grande, siento lágrimas en mis ojos, de dolor que me está ocasionando la cuchilla, trato más de gritar pero el cinturón no me ayuda en nada más que ahogar mis gritos en mi boca, veo que presiona más el arma en mi piel yo estaba por seguro que iba a morir en cualquier momento sentía que la conciencia se me iba y lo último que vi fue que el doctor presionaba más y estaba sonriéndome con malicia.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\- NOOOO – grite desesperadamente y eso hace que me despierte de golpe, otra vez teniendo esa misma pesadilla en donde Shaw, me torturaba y se reía de mí, me acomodo un poco en la cama, me destapo de las sabanas para ver la cicatriz que tengo en mi estómago, es grande y la forma es de una espada, cada vez que veo mi herida me siento como un monstro, aunque Charles diga que le gusta mis cicatrices, para mi es las marcas que me dejo mi creador, veo también la cicatriz de los números que todavía la tenía en mi brazo, cada vez que la veo me hace recordar lo mucho que extraño a mi madre, aunque fuera el único momento feliz que tengo de ella antes de que nos encerraran en los campos de concentración.

Escucho unos pasos rápido que llegaba hasta la habitación, y abría la puerta de golpe, veo que es Charles por la forma que llego me sorprendió, parece que había corrido una maratón ya que estaba respirando agitadamente, veo que se dirige a mí y se sienta a lado de mi cama, me agarra una de mis manos yo acepto su apretón de su mano, debo de suponer que se metió en mi mente, sin mi permiso, pero ahora no es momento para reclamarle sino ahoritita necesitaba un consuelo y allí estaba la persona que me hace feliz.

\- ¿Estas bien Erik?- me pregunto Charles mirándome preocupado, mientras tenía su mano todavía en la mía y con la otra acariciaba mi pelo rubio con suavidad. 

\- Si lo estoy Charles no te preocupes por mi estoy bien – mentí, claro que no estaba bien cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla, regresaban esos recuerdos tan terribles en mi mente que no podía pensar en ello.

\- Erik sé que estas mintiendo, y no es porque te estoy leyendo tu mente sino porque te conozco más que a nadie – me dijo con voz seria pero su rostro de preocupación – puedes decirme lo que te está pasando mi amigo, que yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré, nunca más estarás solo – me contesto, mientras su mano se separó de la mía y empezó abrazarme y yo le correspondí con fuerza.

\- No creo que te vaya a gustarte lo que veas en mi mente – le dije avergonzado, porque lo que está a punto de ver, creo que destruirá no solo nuestra amistad, sino nuestro amor, como escucharon Charles y yo somos pareja desde que iniciamos la búsqueda de los mutantes para entrenarlos, el me ayudo a que la venganza no conseguiría nada bueno, al principio me costó trabajo cuando nos enfrentamos a Shaw, lo deje vivir aunque debo admitir que si no fuera en que Charles me estaba tranquilizándome y diciéndome que no le hiciera daño ya que si yo lo mataba no solo tendría una muerte más en mi conciencia sino que perdería a él para siempre y su amor que me dio, sin esperar nada cambio de mí, me dio su cariño sincero, su compañía, y su amistad, pero eso sí que a Shaw le hice lo mismo que el me hizo a mí, le deje una gran cicatriz pero en vez con un cuchillo fue con el metal de un tubo, después de eso lo enviaron a él una celda especial para que no se escapara.

Siento que sus manos, me levanta la mirada hacia él y me ve con una intensidad en sus ojos azules.

\- Erik Lehnsherr deja de ser un orgulloso y deja de tenerte lastima de ti mismo, yo te quiero y vea lo que vea te seguiré queriéndote entendiste – dijo besándome en la frente y yo solo asentí como un niño obediente, quien diría que el orgulloso de Erik, se dejaba dominarse por su pareja, menos mal nadie sabe eso más que Charles y yo, aunque no me gusta ser dominado con él tenía la confianza en hacerlo quizás sea porque le quiero.

Siento que pone unos dedos en mis sienes y cierra los ojos yo hago lo mismo, así mostrarle la pesadilla que tuve hace unos minutos, cuando acabo lo que soñé, él se separó de mi instintivamente, mientras que yo abro los ojos para verlo, observo que unas lágrimas cayeron de sus hermoso ojos azules, yo levanto la mano para limpiarle las mejillas, no era mi intención hacerle llorar, veo que se acerca a mi si es más posible y me abraza con fuerza yo le correspondo de la misma forma.

\- Lo siento mucho Erik nunca pensé que ese monstro te hiciera pasar por todo lo que te hizo, pero ahora estas a salvo, nunca más te dañara eso tenlo por seguro Erik, ahora me tienes a mí y nunca más estarás solo – me dijo con voz segura y firme, nunca lo había escuchado así, hasta el día en que me confeso sus sentimientos hacia mí.

\- Lo se Charles sé que no lo estaré ya que siempre vamos a estar juntos y nadie nos separara – dije con voz insegura, sé que Charles estará conmigo pase lo que pase pero está seguro de querer estar conmigo para siempre.

\- Como puedes pensar en eso Erik si yo te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre – me contesto y yo solo esquivo su mirada, pero su mano hace que se conecten a sus ojos y me mira sonriéndome – Escúchame porque no lo repetiré de nuevo, te amo Erik, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, ni a como mi madre, ni a Raven, hemos compartido, muchas cosas entre nosotros, el ajedrez, la bebida, la compañía que hicimos en los hoteles para buscar personas como nosotros, por eso sé que si no te hubiera conocido no sería la persona alegre que estás viendo y tu seguirías siendo la persona que solo buscabas venganza, pero el destino nos juntó por algo y es para estar juntos y no sepáranos de nuevo si nuestra vida era encontramos y estar juntos es porque es cierto - dijo sin dejarme de sonreírme, mientras que yo lo veía con los ojos bien abierto, no podía creer lo que escuche, pero lo más importante creo que tenía razón que quizás nuestro destino es estar juntos, sin esperar un poco más acerco mis labios a los suyos y comienzo a besarlo con lentitud, Charles me corresponde con gusto el beso, hacíamos el beso más largo y más agresivo hasta que tuvimos que sepáranos por un poco de aire y viéndonos a los ojos con unas sonrisas idénticas.

\- Yo también te amo Charles y tienes razón de todo lo que dijiste, no sé qué hubiera pasado si yo nunca te hubiera conocido, quizás ahora mismo estaría muerto ahogado – le dije con voz calmada, pero dentro de mi sentía mi corazón romperse, por las palabras que le conteste – pero gracias a que eso no paso gracias a que tu apareciste de la nada, para salvarme debo admitir que me asuste un poco cuando escuche tu voz en mi cabeza – lo mire y veo que tiene una gran sonrisa como si supiera que estaba mintiendo de lo que he dicho – bueno me asustaste mucho ya que pensé que me estaba volviéndome loco por tu voz, pero si no fuera por eso nunca nos hubiéramos conocido - termine decirle, volteo a verlo y noto que se acercó a mí y me beso con suavidad y yo le correspondo de la misma manera, estaba deseoso de hacer mío a Charles, de repente se separa de mí y me sonríe.

\- Y que estas esperando – dijo mientras se quitaba su pijama en frente de mi yo lo miraba embobado, de la forma que se estaba desvistiéndose, cuando quedo completamente desnudo me acerque a él y lo empecé a besar, con algo de agresividad a Charles, me urgía que fuera mío de nuevo, separo mi boca de la suya y me sonríe – Que esperas en follame de una vez o quieres que te lo haga yo – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo con dedicalesa especialmente la cicatriz en el pecho – Sabes esa cicatriz que tienes me excita como no tienes idea, eso hace que te voy a follar, ya que tu estas muy lento mi amigo – dicho eso se me lanzo encima y me hecho directamente hacia la cama, mientras que él se acostaba encima de mi mientras me besaba, tan rápidamente que apenas podía pensar, siento que sus dedos me quitan el pantalón de la pijama, dejándome solo en boxes, volteo a ver la mirada de Charles y esta como poseído, ya que no para de besarme en todas partes sus manos llegaron hasta mis boxes lo quito en unos segundos y después con una de sus manos me empezó a masturbarme yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de placer.

\- Charles…mas…si… no… pares – nunca creí que Charles agarrara esa imagen tan bestial cuando estábamos en la cama, haciendo el amor, pero era una faceta que me gustaba de él, seguía moviendo a mi erección, hasta que paro y yo gimoteo con molestia quería sentir más contacto, veo que me sonríe, mientras me da un beso en la frente y se dije a mi polla y se la mete de golpe yo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás sacando más gemidos en mi boca, cada vez que Charles me hace una mamada hace que me vaya antes al cielo antes de tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que separo su boca en mí y me estaba sonriendo.

\- Con que te gusta que te haga mamadas, pues todavía falta que te folle – me dijo sonriéndome y en seguida me voltio boca abajo y él se subió encima de mí, me empezó a besarme desde mi cuello hasta mi entrada, sentí su lengua en mi entrada y yo lo único que hago es sollozar de placer, seguía lamiendo mi entrada hasta que estuvo lista, separo su lengua de mi trasero, para remplazarla por su erección entro con cuidado en mí, me empezó a penetrar dentro de mí, en segundos logro sacándome un gemido de placer y dolor, volteo a verlo y me sonríe, mientras se acerca para darme un beso yo le correspondo con gusto, siento entonces que comienza a moverse, en mi interior, yo le correspondo gimiendo en su boca, lo mucho de que me gusta que haga eso, entonces Charles empezó a embestir más rápido, tuve separar mis labios de los suyos ya que su polla golpeo a mi próstata y eso me hizo no solo ver las estrellas, sino que gimiera como si nunca en mi vida se fuera en un distante.

\- O… por… dios… Charles… sigue… por… favor… sigue – le dije con voz entrecortada, estaba seguro que me iba a darme algo, veo que asiente y acelera el ritmo y su mano se dirige a mi entrepierna y me masturba con fuerza, estaba seguro que Charles me llevara al cielo, siento sus labios en los míos y me besa, hasta tal punto que ya no podía más, tenía sus labios en mí, su polla en mi próstata y su mano masturbándome con eso ya no pude más y me corrí como si mi vida se fuera de repente, todo su mano se llenó de mi semen, Charles se siguió moviéndose hasta que se corro, luego se separo de mi con cuidado, y después me hizo que descansara en su pecho y me abrazo con ternura, todavía no ni me acostumbró a estas cosas sobre los abrazos, pero algún día lo hare además se siente bien estar en brazos de Charles.

\- Para la próxima vez te follo yo y no acepto ni un pero – le dije ya con voz tranquila y mirándole veo que sonríe y me abraza más a él.

\- Eso si yo te dejo mi amigo, ya vistes que no pudiste follarme cuanto te di tu oportunidad – comenzó a reírse de mí, para después darme un beso en la boca yo le correspondí.

\- Tu tuviste la culpa, por decirme que te excita mi cicatriz que me hizo el desgraciado de Shaw, me dejaste noqueado con eso Charles y no me digas que no fue tu culpa por que la verdad si la es – le conteste con voz como estrangulada al mencionar el nombre del sujeto que me hizo tanto daño, y eso hace que recuerde la pesadilla de hace rato, siento que Charles me abraza más fuerte en su abrazo y yo oculto mi cabeza en su pecho, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

\- Lo siento Erik, no quise que recordaras lo que te hizo ese imbécil, pero ya estas a salvo, no dejare que vuelva a dañarte, te lo juro, pero no te pongas triste aquí me tienes y yo te cuidare, te protegeré de que nadie te haga daño de nuevo – me dijo tranquilizándome lentamente y sí que conseguía tranquilizarme, sentía su mano en mi cabello que me acariciaba con lentitud y eso hace que me saque una sonrisa. 

\- Lo se Charles sé que contigo, nadie me dañara de nuevo, sé que tu darías la vida por mí no es así – se lo dije levantando la cabeza en su pecho solo un momento para verlo a los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que si Erik, yo daría lo que sea por verte feliz, no lo olvides te amo – me dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos. 

\- Yo también te amo Charles – le conteste sonriendo y enseguida nos volvimos a besar.

Sé que con ayuda de Charles, con el tiempo sé que me hará olvidar todo con lo que me paso con Shaw, en los campos de concentración, aunque va a costar mucho tiempo para que olvide de lo que me hizo, pero al menos tengo a Charles a mi lado y sé que con el estando a mi lado sé que lo superare, porque él ha sido el único que me ha apoyado, ayudándome y por sobretodo me dio su amor hacia mí, por eso sé que con ayuda de Charles sé que lograre superar lo que me hizo Shaw.

Fin


End file.
